


Un día de perros [Guión]

by Hiyoziwaki



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyoziwaki/pseuds/Hiyoziwaki
Summary: Keoro y el resto de la tropa planean un plan para conquistar Pokopen que incluye unos amigos muy peluditos.Fanfic escrito a modo de guión.





	Un día de perros [Guión]

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está escrito a modo de guión cinematrografico. Para los qu eno lo sepan, (O.S.) significa Off Screen, osease, fuera de pantalla. Significa que le personaje que habla no se ve.
> 
> Os agradecería que me comentarais si encontrais faltas de ortografía o similares. Muchaas gracias por adelantado.

**INT. SALA DE REUNIONES - DÍA**

Cuatro ranas están sentadas esperando. La RANA ROJA (Giroro, rana de mediana edad, lleva un cinto cruzado en el pecho, gorro granate) golpea el suelo con su pie repetidamente y cruza los brazos.

 

**GIRORO**

**(Impaciente)**

Me pregunto para que plan absurdo nos habrá reunido esta vez Keroro.

 

La RANA NEGRA (Tamama, Renacuajo, gorro amarillo) se levanta.

 

**TAMAMA**

Jo, Caporal, que malo es usted, ya verá como al Sargento se le ha ocurrido un plan muy chuli.

 

Giroro gruñe y mira hacia otro lado.

 

La RANA AMARILLA (Kururu, rana edad media, gafas culo de vaso, gorro naranja) teclea rápidamente el ordenador alejado del resto y la RANA AZUL (Dororo, rana edad media, gorro gris) medita. El tiempo pasa y el último integrante no llega.

 

**GIRORO**

**(Cabreado)**

¿Cuánto más vamos a tener que esperar?

 

En ese momento, una trampilla se abre delante de ellos. Una RANA VERDE (Keroro, rana edad media, gorro amarillo) sube en una plataforma disfrazado de perro.

 

**GIRORO**

Keroro, ¿se puede saber qué haces así vestido?

 

**KERORO**

Esto, Caporal Giroro, es parte de nuestro nuevo plan de invasión.

 

Todos miran atentos a Keroro.

 

**KERORO**

Os presento, al soldado que se encargará de acabar con los pokopenses.

 

Keroro muestra por la pantalla del televisor una foto de un cachorro de perro.

 

**GIRORO**

**(Incrédulo)**

Un… ¡Un perro!

 

**TAMAMA**

¡Ay, que mono es!

 

**KERORO**

Exacto, un perro. No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero estos pokopenses pierden las ancas por esos bichos peludos. Se pasan el día acariciándolos, mimándolos e incluso tienen el internet plagado de videos de ellos.

 

La pantalla de televisión se llena de videos de perros.

 

**KERORO**

En definitiva, están más atontaos que una polilla mirando a la luz.

 

**GIRORO**

¿Y de que nos sirve exactamente a nosotros eso?

 

**KERORO**

¿Pues, no es obvio? Vamos a usar a estos animales para conquistar pokopen.

 

Todos se quedan callados durante un minuto.

 

**GIRORO**

Sera mejor que te expliques mejor, Keroro.

 

**KERORO**

Bien. La idea es sencilla, le daremos un cachorrito a cada familia pokopense. Y mientras estos están atontaos perdidos mirándolos, nosotros conquistaremos pokopen. ¿Es un plan genial, o no?

 

**TAMAMA**

**(Con admiración)**

Mi sargento, siendo una idea suya, seguro que sale bien.

 

**GIRORO**

La verdad es que debo decir que la idea no suena mal, puede que esta sea la definitiva y por fin logremos la invasión.

 

Dororo se acerca a Keroro.

 

**DORORO**

Maese Keroro, creo que deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para coger perros abandonados y así darle la oportunidad de tener una fa…

 

Keroro se da la vuelta dejando de escucharle.

 

**KERORO**

Gran idea Dororo, así nos ahorraremos el dinero que cuesta comprarlos y podré gastármelo en maquetitas.

 

**DORORO**

No era esa la intención de mi propues…

 

**KERORO**

¡Bien, pues manos a la obra! Caporal Giroro, Recluta Tamama, quiero que paséis por todas las protectoras de animales y cojáis a todos los cachorros que tengan.

 

**GIRORO Y TAMAMA**

¡A la orden!

 

Dororo, en una esquina, llora.

 

**DORORO**

Que malo eres, Keroro.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**INT. Sala de reuniones - Día**

Todos los integrantes de la tropa menos Kururu están sentados en sus respectivos sitios. Al fondo, detrás de ellos, se ve una jaula gigante repleta de cachorros que ladran sin parar. Keroro se levanta y empieza a aporrear la mesa.

 

**KERORO**

**(Enfadado)**

¿Se puede saber por qué hay tan pocos perros? Aquí no hay suficientes para todas las familias pokopenses.

 

**GIRORO**

Pues esto es lo que hay, Keroro. Ya no quedan más cachorros abandonados. Parece que vamos a tener que cancelar la operación.

 

**KURURU** **(O.S.)**

Puede que yo tenga la solución.

 

Las ranas se dan la vuelta. Al fondo, al lado de la jaula, una luz se enciende mostrando a Kururu con un cachorro en sus manos. Los perros ladran con más intensidad. Kururu se acerca a la mesa y deja al perro sobre ella. Saca una extraña pistola.

 

**KURURU**

Os presento, mi último invento. La pistola “Se reproducen como conejos.”

 

Kururu empieza a acariciar al cachorro el cual empieza a temblar.

 

**KURURU**

El funcionamiento es sencillo, disparas al perro y este se multiplica entre 4 a 12 veces.

 

**GIRORO**

¿Es aleatorio?

 

**KURURU**

Sí, pero siempre puedes volver a dispararle.

 

Kururu dispara al perro. 4 bolas de luz salen del cuerpo del perro y se transforman en 4 perros idénticos. Los 5 perros empiezan a corretear por la mesa con intención de pillarse.

 

**KURURU**

No hace falta que me deis las gracias por sacaros las castañas del fuego. Kukukuku.

 

**KERORO**

Gran trabajo Alférez Kururu. Ya podemos poner en marcha…

 

Keroro se sube a la mesa. Los perros empiezan a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

 

**KERORO**

…La operación “El perro es el mayor enemigo del hombre”. Y ya sé quién va a ser nuestra primera víctima.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**INT. Habitación de Keroro – Mediodía**

Keroro está tumbado en su cama leyendo una revista de maquetas. Se oye a alguien que viene corriendo.

 

**NATSUMI (O.S.)**

**(Gritando)**

¡Ranucha!

 

La puerta se abre dando un fuerte golpe. UNA CHICA (Natsumi, humana, 14 años, altura media) entra y se acerca a la cama.

 

**NATSUMI**

**(Muy enfadada)**

¡Ranucha!, se supone que te tocaba a ti hacer la colada y fregar los platos. Y en cambio toda la ropa está empapada en el baño y los platos sucios. Esta vez sí que te la has cargado. Te vas a enterar.

 

Natsumi se prepara para golpear a Keroro. Este le lanza un cachorro y esta lo coge y se queda mirándolo. El perro empieza a lamerle la mano.

 

**NATSUMI**

¡Oooohh, Pero qué cosa tan mona!

 

**KERORO**

¿Le gusta, Doña Natsumi? Pues ya es todo suyo.

 

**NATSUMI**

Vamos a la cocina a darte un poco de comida, ¿Qué te parece?

 

Natsumi sale de la habitación. El resto de ranas salen de debajo de la cama y de detrás de las cortinas.

 

**TAMAMA**

Pues parece que el plan ha salido redondo. Natsumi ni se ha molestado en acabar de regañarte. Más bien parece que se le ha olvidado.

 

**GIRORO**

Buen trabajo, Keroro. Parece que tu plan está funcionando a la perfección. 

 

Keroro se baja de la cama de un salto.

 

**KERORO**

Ya os lo dije, panda de desconfiados. Ahora toca la fase dos. Organizaos y repartid un perro por cada familia. Venga, moved esas ancas.

 

**TODOS**

¡A la orden!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**INT. Salón casa de los Hinata - Noche**

Natsumi está jugando con el perro mientras SU HERMANO (Fuyuki, humano, 12 años, altura media) la observa sentado en el sofá.

 

**NATSUMI**

¡Haru, sienta!

 

El perro se sienta.

 

**NATSUMI**

¡Muy bien! Has visto Fuyuki? Sólo lleva unas horas entrenando y ya sabe muchos trucos, este perro es muy listo. Haru, tumba.

 

Haru se tumba.

 

**FUYUKI**

**(Preocupado)**

Si, Natsumi. ¿Pero has pensado que haremos con el perro cuando mamá llegue? Ya sabes que ella no quiere animales en casa.

 

**NATSUMI**

Es cierto…

 

Se oye un sonido de llaves en la puerta principal.

 

**FUYUKI**

**(En pánico)**

¡Es mamá!

 

Natsumi y Fuyuki se mueven hasta el pasillo. La puerta se abre y al mismo tiempo Natsumi entra al sótano. UNA MUJER (Aki, humana, 45 años, alta) entra en la casa.

 

**AKI**

Hola Fuyuki, ¿qué tal el día?

 

**FUYUKI**

Pues, normal, no ha pasado nada en especial. Bueno, me voy a hacer los deberes.

 

Fuyuki sale corriendo escaleras arriba. Aki le mira irse.

 

**AKI**

¡Estos niños! Siempre con prisas.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**INT. Habitación Keroro - Noche**

Natsumi entra corriendo y deja a Haru en el suelo.

 

**NATSUMI**

Haru, quédate aquí. Vendré a verte en un rato.

 

Natsumi sale corriendo. Haru se sienta a esperar. De repente, la nevera se abre y dentro de materializa un portal. Haru se acerca y entra.

 

**INT. Pasillo base secreta - Noche**

Haru sale de la nevera y observa el lugar. Después de unos segundos mueve sus orejas y empieza a andar por el pasillo. Llega hasta una sala donde para en seco, escucha y a continuación se asoma.

 

**INT. Sala de conferencias - Noche**

 

Las ranas están sentadas en sus respectivos sitios. Haru asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

 

**KERORO**

Bien, ahora que todos los pokopenses tienen un perro pasamos a la fase tres.

 

Keroro enciende el televisor. El televisor muestra imágenes de varias personas jugando con cachorros.

 

**KERORO**

Estos son varios de los líderes de los países más poderosos del mundo. El plan es el siguiente: aprovecharemos que han dejado el día libre a sus seguratas para estar con sus perros para secuestrarles y cambiarles por uno de los nuestros. Así, conseguiremos conquistar pokopen sin que ni siquiera sus tontos habitantes se den cuenta.

 

**GIRORO**

Bien, pues, ¿a qué esperamos?

 

Giroro materializa un par de pistolas en sus manos.

 

**KERORO**

Ey, Giroro, machote, relájate. Ya déjalo para mañana que me da un poco de pereza.

 

Haru sale corriendo de vuelta a la casa de los Hinata. Sale a la calle y se acerca a la casa del vecino. El perro del vecino se acerca y Haru le ladra algo. Haru vuelve corriendo y el perro del vecino se acerca a la siguiente casa y le ladra algo al perro de esa casa. El patrón se repite varias veces más.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**INT. Hangar de la base secreta - Día**

Las ranas se encuentran de pies en frente de Keroro.

 

**KERORO**

Muy bien, pues pongamos en marcha al fin la fase fi…

 

Se oye un gran estruendo acercarse al hangar. Las puertas son derribadas y una marabunta de perros entra corriendo. Varios perros se abalanzan encima de las ranas y las derriban.

 

**KERORO**

**(Enfadado)**

¿Se puede saber a qué viene este ataque? ¡Exijo una explicación!

 

**MALUKA (O.S.)**

Yo te lo explicaré.

 

Los perros se apartan dejando paso a 3 perros. Los 3 perros se encuentran vestidos con jerséis y se acercan andando a dos patas. El perro del jersey de cuadros se acerca algo más.

 

**MALUKA**

Me llamo Maluka y soy uno de los jefes de la organización “Canigos”.

 

**TODOS**

¿La organización “Canigos”?

 

**MALUKA**

Es una fusión entre Can y Amigos.

 

Maluka recoge a Haru y empieza a acariciarlo.

 

**MALUKA**

Resulta que alguno de los perritos que decidisteis dejar por las casas han sido abandonados. Y se han visto obligados a vivir en la calle. Menos mal que nosotros los encontramos a tiempo.

 

Maluka hace un gesto con la cabeza y los perros sueltan a las ranas. Estas se levantan.

 

**KERORO**

De verdad que no teníamos ni idea Don Maluka. Pero no se preocupe, apunto estábamos de acabar con esos pokopenses.

 

**MALUKA**

**(Gritando)**

No.

 

Los perros se ponen en posición de ataque y gruñen. Maluka acaricia a Haru de nuevo.

 

**MALUKA**

Nosotros también habíamos pensado en vengarnos de los humanos, pero varios de nuestros compañeros vinieron a impedírnoslo. Al parecer les han tocado unas familias cariñosas y agradecidas que les cuidan muy bien y nos han suplicado no dañarlas. Hemos decidido que, aunque aun teniendo mucho odio por el trato que han recibido algunos de nuestros compañeros, no merece la pena castigar a todos los humanos.

 

Maluka deja a Haru en el suelo y este empieza a correr a su alrededor.

 

**MALUKA**

Poco después un perro vino y nos avisó de que teníais pensado atacar a los humanos y no lo podíamos permitir.

 

Los perros empiezan a ladrar y a gruñir sin descanso.

 

**KERORO**

Vale, vale. No hace falta ponerse así, que humos. Prometemos no hacer nada malo a los pokopenses. ¿Vale?

 

**MALUKA**

Muy bien, aun así, querría otro favor, ya sabes, por las molestias causadas a algunos de los cachorros.

 

**KERORO**

**(Molesto)**

¡Bueno, bueno, no crees que eso ya es pasarse un poco de la raya, eh, majete!

 

Haru deja de dar vuelta y empieza a ladrarle a Keroro. Los otros perros ladran y gruñen más fuerte. Keroro se esconde detrás de Giroro con la cabeza asomada.

 

**KERORO**

**(Asustado)**

Ahhh! Vale, vale, no hay por qué ponerse así, eh, que aquí todos somos amigos. ¿Qué necesitáis?

 

**MALUKA**

Una nave, no creemos que podamos encajar entre los humanos, osea que hemos decidido dejar este planeta y buscarnos uno para nosotros.

 

Keroro se acerca a Maluka.

 

**KERORO**

Muy bien, entonces tenemos un trato.

 

Keroro le extiende la mano. Maluka le da la pata y las estrechan.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**INT. Hangar de la base secreta – Tarde**

Todos los perros están entrando en la nave espacial mientras las ranas les observan.

 

**NATSUMI** **(O.S.)**

**(Gritando)**

¡Haru!

 

Entran a la sala Natsumi y Fuyuki corriendo.

 

**NATSUMI**

**(Gritando más fuerte)**

¡Haru!

 

Haru sale de la multitud de perros y salta encima de Natsumi. Esta lo coge y lo abraza.

 

**NATSUMI**

Oh, Haru, te he estado buscando todo el día.

 

**MALUKA**

Haru, tenemos que irnos ya.

 

**NATSUMI**

¿Iros?

 

Natsumi mira a la nave y a toda la multitud de perros.

 

**NATSUMI**

Oh, entiendo… Te vas.

 

Haru gimotea y lame las manos de Natsumi.

 

**NATSUMI**

Oh, tranquilo, da igual. Al fin y al cabo mamá no nos habría dejado tenerte en casa. Seguro que eres más feliz con tus amigos los perros.

 

Haru ladra y lame la cara de Natsumi. Luego corre de nuevo hacia la nave.

 

**MALUKA**

Bueno, ya es hora de irnos.

 

La nave empieza a despegar y la puerta se empieza a cerrar. Todos despiden con la mano a los perros.

 

**FUYUKI**

¡Adiós, Haru, te echaremos de menos!

 

**NATSUMI**

Adiós, Haru, no te olvidaremos.

 

**KERORO**

Adiós amigos perrunos, esperamos que encontréis lo que buscáis.

 

La nave desaparece en la lejanía.

 

**INT. Habitación de Keroro.**

Giroro se encuentra limpiando su arma, Dororo medita, Tamama come patatas y Keroro navega por internet.

 

**GIRORO**

Hay una cosa que no entiendo.

 

Todos le miran.

 

**GIRORO**

¿Cómo es posible que existan unos perros tan inteligentes? Si podían entendernos perfectamente. ¿Y qué me decís del Maluka ese? Incluso podía hablar y andar.

 

**KURURU (O.S.)**

Creo que yo puedo explicar eso.

 

Kururu aparece detrás de Giroro y este da un sobresalto.

 

**KURURU**

Resulta que la pistola “Se reproducen como conejos” la creé usando el ADN de un alienígena capaza de multiplicarse. Bien, pues resulta que aquí nuestro amigo también posee una gran inteligencia. Al disparar a los perros con ella, le hemos dotado con parte de esa inteligencia, lo que les permitía entendernos.

 

**TAMAMA**

Pero, ¿y ese tal Maluka? También iba acompañado de otros dos perros que parecían igual de inteligentes que él.

 

**KURURU**

Eso también tiene su explicación. Resulta que si disparas dos veces a un perro, la primera le dotas de un porcentaje de inteligencia que aumenta al dispararle por segunda vez. Esos perros son perros a los que hemos disparado más de una vez para multiplicarlos. Vaya faena, kukukuku.

 

Giroro bufa.

 

**GIRORO**

Bueno, al final qué más da, hemos fracasado, como de costumbre. Yo ya no se para que me hago ilusiones.

 

**KERORO**

Bueno, a relajarse, que tengo otro gran plan.

 

Keroro pulsa una tecla de su ordenador y la pantalla se llena de mensajes.

 

**KERORO**

Todos estos mensajes son de pokopenses que aseguran que son esclavos de sus gatos.

 

**GIRORO**

¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nada?

 

**KERORO**

Pues está claro, Giroro. Que nos equivocamos de animal. Solo tenemos que hacer lo mismo, pero con gatos.

 

Giroro Bufa.

 

**GIRORO**

¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuando esos perros vuelvan? Porque seguramente vendrán a comprobar que tal están sus amigos.

 

**KERORO**

**(Molesto)**

Agh, Giroro, siempre poniendo pegas. Si eso pasa ya dejaremos que los gatos y los perros arreglen sus diferencias entre ellos.

 

Tamama se levanta y abraza a Keroro.

 

**KERORO**

Oh, pero que listo es mi Sargento. Es que es el mejor.

 

**DORORO**

No creo que visto lo ocurrido sea buena ide…

 

Keroro se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia la nevera sin acabar de escucharle.

**KERORO**

Muy bien, pues vayamos a la sala de reuniones y empecemos con el plan.

 

**DORORO**

Oye que no he acabado de…

 

Todos menos Dororo se van. Dororo se acerca a una esquina y llora.

 

**DORORO**

Pero que malos sois todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que algún día me anime a escribirlo en plan fanfic. Quien sabe. XD
> 
> Por si os interesa, tengo una cuenta de arte en twitter instagram.
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Hiyoziwaki
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/hiyoziwaki/?hl=es


End file.
